1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cart, and more particularly, to a cart for storage of tools and parts.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional cart for receiving tools known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,333,160, and comprises a main frame including a plurality of poles standing in parallel and a plurality of wire plates. Each wire plate has a plurality of rings designated around to be locked upon corresponding poles at a fixed position. Each ring is fixed on the pole by a position assembly. The position assembly comprises a pair of arched position pieces. There are a plurality of annular grooves laterally allocated along the periphery of each pole, and each arched position piece has an outer periphery opposite to an inner periphery. The outer periphery of the position piece has a laterally slanted tapered arc surface. The inner periphery of the position piece has an annular flange, and the annular flange is lodged in the annular groove. The ring is applied to hoop the pair of position pieces while the position pieces are applied to clasp onto the outer periphery of the pole, and the ring is fixed on the pole inasmuch as the tapered arc surfaces is firmly against the inner wall of the ring. At least a toolbox includes two box members which are able to be placed on the wire plate with trays defined thereon for placing tools or parts, and at least a handle has two sleeves. An inner wall of each sleeve is same shape with the ring so as to clasp onto the poles. However, the tools or parts are exposed and make the tool cart be messy. The connection between the trays and toolboxes are complicated and not secured.
The present invention intends to provide a cart for storage of tools and parts and which eliminates the shortcomings mentioned above.